Once upon a time 20
by Tallyp123
Summary: Regina never became the evil queen her true love in the enchanted forest wasn't Daniel but Emma Swan, Cora isn't evil and doesn't kill Regina's true love Rumple who is Regina's real dad locks Emma away and casts his dark curse which takes them to story brook


Title:

Pairing: Emma/Regina

Plot: Regina never became the evil queen her true love in the enchanted forest wasnt Daniel but Emma Swan, Cora isn't evil and doesn't kill Regina's true love Rumple who is Regina's real dad locks Emma away and casts his dark curse which takes them to story brook.

Chapter one- Welcome to Story brook

Storybook was just a small town in Maine, it was a community that didnt see many people pass through almost as if it wasnt on the map, the people who lived in this town all knew each other they liked to think they were close community.

At the head of this town was Cora Mills she was the mayor not by choice if she was honest she only ever wanted a quiet life in the country side with her daughter Regina but alas she was the only one who could keep this town a float.

Cora's daughter Regina was twenty seven, she worked at the animal shelter and a qualified vet not that she had much use for her qualification but it was good to have in case.

The day started out as any normal day would, the clouds hung in the sky as if reminding people it could rain at any time and people walked about on the streets, most going to work or going about the start of their day.

Regina had left her apartment and made her way to the diner to pick up her coffee before heading to work, when she arrived she saw her friends Ruby and Mary already chatting away she smiled at them as she made her way over.

"The usual?" Ruby asked with a grin Regina rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"Has your mother told you who the new sheriff would be?" Mary asked, it was true this quiet town had a sheriff, we ll they didn't currently as their older sheriff had quit to be a woodsman and carpenter but mostly he was in the forest.

"No but they are arriving today" Regina replied as Ruby placed a to go cup in front of her Regina smiled in thanks and handed Ruby the money just as she did the door opened, when the three women looked over they noticed it was someone who they didnt know, she had long wavy blond hair, she wore skinny jeans, boots and a black tank top that was under a red leather jacket her eyes were sparkling green as she looked around.

"Can we help you?" Mary asked the new comer looked at them, Regina felt her hear skip a beat and she gasped the woman was beautiful she quickly shook her head to rid her of such thoughts.

"Hi sorry I'm new around here and I was looking for city hall I have a meeting with the mayor" she replied uncertain she noticed two women look at one who was sat furthest from her, when the newcomer looked at the other woman she felt all breath leave her she licked her lips unconsciously as she viewed the silent woman.

"Regina is the mayors daughter" the girl with red hair began she had seen the spark between the two women and it made her want to smirk she could finally set Regina up with someone.

"Yes maybe Regina could show you..." Mary paused

It took a minute before the new comer answered "Emma Swan" she was took busy look at who appeared to be the mayors daughter Regina managed to smile and nodded.

"Yes miss Swan I will show you to my mothers office" the huskiness of the womans voice sent a thrill down to Emma's core it was sexy especially when she called her miss Swan.

Regina stood grabbing her coffee she moved around Emma but she could smell her perfume as she did and had to bite her lip as she moved past Emma for her part shook herself from her thoughts and followed the other woman out.

The pair walked in silence towards city hall both too nervous to say anything to the other, Regina noticed the blond was taller than her, Emma noticed that the Regina smelt like spice and apples it was a nice mix.

"Have you lived here long?" Emma asked breaking the silence Regina looked at her, her hair falling against her face, Emma had to stop herself from moving it behind her ear.

"All my life" was her reply Emma nodded "your the new sheriff arent you?" Regina asked her Emma smiled and nodded "don't take this the wrong way but you are young arent you" Emma laughed which caused Regina to smile.

"I'm twenty three Regina" Emma replied Regina nodded as they got closer to the city hall, they both made their way inside and soon stood at the mayors office, Regina knocked lightly a soothing 'come in' was the reply, Emma opened the door and held it so Regina could enter first Regina smiled in thanks.

"Ah hello Emma, Regina" Cora said smiling she stood and shook Emma's hand she motioned for the other woman to sit down, Regina watched as the other girl shrugged her jacket off, she could see the muscles in her arms and gulped, this didnt go unnoticed by Cora who smiled but said nothing.

"I should get going I will see you later mum" Regina turned to leave she paused and turned back round to see Emma watching her "good bye Miss Swan" with that she left the room unaware that Emma was still looking where she stood, a cough shook her from her thoughts.

"If you are interested Regina is gay and single" Cora chuckled Emma blushed.

"I think I need to get use to being in a small town before I begin dating" she replied Cora sat down at her desk going through her draw she pulled out the sheriff badge and handed it to her.

"I know she is my daughter but Regina is a great catch" Cora replied Emma nodded in agreement.

Regina sighed as she sat at the desk it was a slow day not many people had come to the shelter nor did anyone need a vet, she was too busy day dreaming about Emma the girl was like perfection she worked out Regina could tell she had this air of confidence that she herself didn't have.

Regina was so lost in thought she didn't hear the door open and shut a small cough got her attention however when she looked up she saw Emma leaning against the desk smiling.

"Sorry I was in a world of my own" Regina coughed to hide her embarrassment Emma just smiled.

"It's ok maybe you should get a bell for the door" Emma suggested Regina nodded "actually I was wondering if you would be able to show me round this town, I would look around myself but knowing me I would get lost" both women laughed.

"Yes sure I would love to show you round, I finish here at four maybe we could meet at the diner say at six?" Regina suggested Emma nodded with one final look Emma left the shelter.

 _Regina had made her way to the stables after a long day of reading and studying Regina liked to come here and unwind after a stressful day._

 _Regina was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice anyone watching her, when she did she gasped, the girl had long blond curly hair and wore blue riding gear she seemed amused that Regina hadn't noticed her._

" _Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise anyone was here" Regina said quietly the girl in front of her chuckled but said nothing "are you the new stable girl?" Regina asked the girl nodded._

" _Yes your mother hired me to take care of them, she said you love the horses though the way she said it I would of thought you were a child not a beautiful young woman" being called beautiful made Regina blush._

" _Can I get your name?" Regina asked the girl nodded and held out her hand which Regina took, instead of shaking it like she thought she would the girl kissed her knuckle._

" _I am Emma Swan."_

Regina shot up off her desk, this wasn't the first time she had, had this dream but the first time she had actually seen who the other person was and the first time the other girl had said her name and for some reason Emma Swan was involved.


End file.
